The focus of most current playground play systems is typically centered upon some type of large “post and deck” structure. In general, these systems promote “continuous play” to some extent, for example, where an individual can move from one play element to the next, possibly without ever touching the ground. However, it is typical that there are limited options for traversing from one play element to the next. The possible routes from element to element are often predetermined or even restricted. The design rarely encourages individuals to use their imagination in determining what path to take between elements.
One implication of the limitations of current play systems is that they tend to be perceived by older aged kids as being boring or otherwise unappealing. Also, the systems are not very effective in terms of encouraging activities that promote health without sacrificing fun.